Since You've Been Gone
by mightyduck22
Summary: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life? Gets better after chapter 1. CH 13 up!
1. Two Worlds Apart

**Since You've Been Gone (Rated M)**

_Chapter 1: Two Worlds Apart_

_Summary_: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **Hi all, this is my first Four Brothers fanfic. A lot of people have written awesome ones already, so I've tried to make this one as different as I can. Enjoy, review and yes, the title's the same name as Kelly Clarkson's song, but it seemed fitting.

A few things:

This is set after the movie, so Jack didn't die (but Evelyn still did)

Jack and Rachel are the same age in this fic: 24

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I don't own _Four Brothers_. If I did, my name would be on the DVD.

Jack Mercer grunted as he rolled out of bed that morning and reached for the box of cigarettes in the side table. He took a sigh of relief once he had lighted the skinny tube of nicotine. He was then aware of the slime figure of a naked blonde under the covers with him. He looked at her with an annoyed expression. _Still asleep. Dumb bitch wasn't even a good fuck._ He nudged her in a non-affectionate way and she woke abruptly.

'Morning, _Johnny Cash_,' she murmured. Her mascara was thick and smudged around her eyes, her cheap red lipstick faded. Jack rolled his eyes and picked up the closest pair of jeans and shirt he could find. He then felt something hit his back, only to find the girl trying to entice him with her nakedness.

'Wanna have another go, rock star?' she asked huskily, playing with her messy blonde locks. Jack just looked at her in disgust. Sure, the night before may have been fun (sex always was), but he found her pretty fuckin' average for a groupie. Besides, he never kept his 'relationships' going through past morning anyway. He wasn't really the committing kinda guy. At least he hadn't been for a long time.

'Get up, take your shit and get out!' he ordered, before heading for a shower. The girl's smile turned into a frown and she angrily got out of bed.

'You fucking bastard, Jack Mercer!'

He placed his clean clothes on the bathroom banister and entered the shower. He could still hear the bitch screaming at the top of her lungs.

'...fucking _used _me for sex...burn in _hell_ Jack Mercer!...I'll cut your _fucking balls off_!'

'GET OUT YOU WHORE!' he screamed back, opening the shower screen a little so he could be heard.

'THE NAME'S MARLA, DICKWAD!' she cried before the front door slammed shut. Jack took another sigh of relief and let the water spray his slim-built, tattooed physique.

* * *

'And why do you think that Cosmopolitan magazine should hire you?'

The young woman dressed in a silk, royal blue blouse and a charcoal pencil skirt gulped before replying,

'I-I think I could bring a lot to the position. I've been a PA before _and_ in the fashion industry.' The interviewer nodded and scribbled on her notepad furiously. After a long pause, the woman declared,

'Caroline needs someone reliable and hardworking to be her assistant, do you understand? We'll be in touch with you in the next week if you are successful.' She shook the applicant's hand and thanked her for coming in. Now in her office alone, the woman made her way back to her desk. Her complexion was pale, her figure slender and her silky straight hair was a dark chocolate. Her dark, long lashes bounced every time her brown eyes blinked, while contemplating whether to just get it over with and recommend that Caroline hire the girl who had just interviewed. On the ledge of her desk was a placard which read _HR Consultant: Rachel Morris_. Rachel had come a long way to be the junior interviewing, hiring and firing role she was for Cosmopolitan magazine USA. She'd only been living in New York for almost a year, but her Detroit days seemed so far away. Well, except for one part of that life.

'_Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Mercer,' a 19-year-old Rachel said as she finished washing her plate. _

'_You're very welcome, dear. And I've told you so many times Rachel, you can call me Evelyn' Rachel chuckled and took a seat on the living room couch next to Jack who was glued to the television. He seemed to be watching the NHL. Rachel moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest. He took her free arm and kissed the back of her hand, before holding it securely in his. _

'_Who's winning, baby?' she whispered. He looked like her didn't hear her, but he eventually whispered back,_

'_Shh...it's just getting good.' She snuggled closer to him and sighed. She was at college all week while Jack was travelling with his band for auditions. It was nice to finally able to spend some time with her boyfriend. _

'_You kids don't stay up too late, okay?' Evelyn called. 'I'm off to bed!'_

'_Night!' Jack and Rachel said in unison. But Jack was still stuck on the game. Rachel smelled his scent and breathed it in. It was the smell of security, love and everything she didn't have with her father and abusive boyfriends in the past. Jack was never violent with her, maybe because he also had a history of being abused in his childhood, so he knew the pain and psychological scarring that came with it. So their instant attraction when they met was almost providence. In a strange way, they had both cancelled out each other's frightening pasts._

_Rachel slowly tempted Jack by planting small kisses on his neck until he started making deep moans from the base of his neck._

'_Mmm...Rach, not now, the Red Wings could so turn this game around...' Rachel took a deep breath and whispered sensually,_

'_Well, I promise to be quiet then...' She grabbed his thigh and intensified her kisses. Jack felt like he was going to explode right then and there. _

'_Rach...p-please.'_

_She straddled his lap and kissed his lips deeply, blocking his view of the final few minutes of the game. Jack obliged to his girlfriend's physical demands and kissed her back. Her fingers tangled in his messy blond hair, he placed his hands securely on her waist. A moment later the game finished with a loud, monotonous buzzer and Jack instinctively pushed Rachel off him. She gasped whilst falling flat on her back on the other side of the couch._

'_Jack!' she cried. He looked sheepishly from Rachel to the television and apologized. _

'_Sorry...' He chuckled a little to highlight the humour in her fall. But Rachel didn't seem that amused. She frowned at him and began rubbing the back of her neck._

'_I'm going upstairs,' she muttered, getting off the couch. Jack rolled his eyes._

'_Rachel, come on. As if that hurt!' _

_Rachel sighed. _

'_It's not the fall Jack! You'd rather watch some stupid hockey game than spend time with me! I mean seriously, I haven't seen you all week!' _

_Jack groaned. He followed her as she trudged upstairs._

'_Rachel, don't be mad...' Jack called out. When he reached his bedroom she was already under the sheets 'asleep'. She lay on her side, her back to him. He sat on the bed and tried to comfort her with his touch, but she only responded with sternness. _

'_I'm sorry...' he whispered in her ear._

'_You can make it up to me in the morning,' she snapped. _

'_Yes, dear...'_

_His sigh of exasperation made it hard for her to conceal her laughter. Jack's eyes widened as she turned around with a huge grin on her face. She sat up and demonstrated a 'whiplash'. _

'_I own you, Mercer,' she hissed. Jack pinched her hips. _

'_You conniving bitch... I'm watching hockey!' he cried. _

Rachel sighed at the memory of her past and leaned over to open her desk drawer for her observations of the other applicants. As she impatiently rustled through the overflowing drawer, an old photo dropped onto the floor. It was face down, so when she knelt down to uncover it, her chest tightened. It was a picture of her practically sitting on Jack's lap on the couch at the Mercer house. Both weren't facing the camera, but were intently watching a monopoly game pan out in front of them on the coffee table. Although they weren't being overly affectionate in the picture, their hands were subtly interlocked and the satisfaction on their faces suggested that there was definitely a deep connection.

Their relationship ended abruptly almost a year ago. Rachel wasn't interested in breaking up (that was for sure). She wanted to follow her dreams and head off to New York in search of a better life for herself. But at the same time, she loved Jack dearly and was willing to pursue a long-distance relationship with him. Jack, on the other hand perceived her offers a break up in disguise. The last words she heard from Jack were still ringing in her ears.

'_Do whatever the fuck you want, Rachel!' _

'_What kind of relationship are we goin' to have if I don't see you?'_

'_Don't patronize me! You make it sound like you don't have a choice! You can be successful here too!'_

'_Well, I hope your job makes you very happy. I guess I was fuckin' idiot for thinking I was a priority in your life!'_

She eventually fished out the papers and took out her diary too. As she flicked to the right date, she noticed a reminder which made her heart sink.

_October 15__th__- Evelyn Mercer's Memorial_

Every year of the anniversary there was a reunion at the Mercer house. She had been to every single one. Sending flowers would be too impersonal. But would Rachel be greeted with a warm welcome if she went back to Detroit?

* * *

**Author's Note: **And there's chapter one. Reviews are always welcome, constructive ones even more so! Xx md 22


	2. Old Wounds

_Chapter 2: Old Wounds_

_Summary_: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **I apologize if I get any Thanksgiving/generally American details wrong. I'm from Australia, so please bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own _Four Brothers_.

_**One year ago**_

_Jack inhaled the cigarette smoke addictively. He hadn't touched a drag in years. Well, mainly because Rachel didn't like it. But fuck that. She was well and truly out of his life. He sat on the front lawn of the Mercer house and looked into space. Bobby opened the front door and approached his brother._

'_Hey Cracker Jack,' he chirped. 'Aren't you hungry? Dinner's on the table. Jerry might as well eat it all with his big ass teeth.'_

_Jack was still looking into the distance. 'Let him, I don't give a fuck...'_

_Bobby looked confused. Jack never missed a meal out of choice._

'_Jack, you smokin' that shit again?' _

'_Looks like it.' _

_Bobby raised an eyebrow._

'_Doesn't Rachel hate that?' he asked. Jack rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to think about her anymore. He didn't want to miss her anymore. He was tired of his heart aching for her. She was gone, and out of his life. Probably off to get a better model in New York. Probably some rich fashion guy with a full time job and an apartment with an awesome view. Someone who was actually good enough for her. _

'_Who cares what that bitch thinks?' Jack exhaled another puff of smoke. He was still angry as hell that she left him. But it didn't mean he didn't pine for her every day. Hoping that he'd wake up beside her and realise it was all a dream. Life just wasn't that kind. _

_Bobby furrowed his eyebrows. _

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa... aren't you like in love with this girl?' Jack didn't respond. He just shrugged. _

'_...yeah, haven't you been fucking her for like three years?' Jack inhaled another puff of smoke. This time he looked in to Bobby's eyes._

'_What's your damn point, Bobby?'_

'_Did you guys have a fight or something?' he asked, with genuine concern on his face. Jack just realised he didn't tell his brothers that he and Rachel had split. He didn't really didn't want to have this conversation. Not with his brother anyway. Maybe if their Ma were still alive..._

'_Yeah, the kind of fight which means the she left me and we aren't fucking anymore...' _

'_WHAT?' Bobby exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. He really thought she would be the girl he would marry._

'_Yeah...surprise!' Jack replied with a bitter chuckle. After a pause his face looked terribly miserable. He finally added,_

'_I hate women...'_

_Bobby opted to say nothing. As much as he made fun of his brother, he knew for a fact that Rachel was the only girl Jack was in love with. He may have never admitted to his brothers, but he'd talk about her all time. He'd spend as much time as he could together. Only that girl could make him head over heels in love with her. And only that girl could break his heart and make him the bitter, indifferent guy he was now. _

* * *

'Okay, Camille I'll see you and the girls and four...' Jerry Mercer confirmed with a cell phone next to his ear. 'And _please_ don't forget the cranberry sauce, Jack's the only one who can cook, but his sauce is roadkill...'

Jack threw his brother a dirty look and gave him the finger. He had just finished basting the turkey and was heaving it into the oven.

'Okay, baby, see you soon... yeah I love you too...' Jerry concluded.

The Mercer brothers had made Thanksgiving dinner a tradition in the memory of their late mother. They had been doing it for the four years now. Jack was still the only one who could cook, but dressed in his mother's old pink apron, he took on the load of dinner by himself. Before they split, Rachel would assist Jack in the preparations. Even if his brothers didn't appreciate his annual contribution to the tradition, Jack loved Rachel for helping out every year. But this year, it was him alone.

'Hey, the boys are back,' Jerry announced, peering out the living room window to see Bobby and Angel carrying groceries into the house. Bobby entered first and made his way to the kitchen to Jack.

'Here you go sweetheart,' Bobby said. 'You've officially grown a pussy...' Jack rolled his eyes and fumbled through the bags.

'Yeah man,' Angel continued. 'You are going to make some _guy_ the happiest man in the world.' Bobby and Angel entered into a fit of laughter.

'I'm not gay!' Jack protested. But his brothers continued to laugh.

'So are you looking for a sensitive guy...?' Bobby said in a high-pitched voice with a clear lisp. 'Or just a guy who'll let you suck his cock anytime you want?' Angel's laughs intensified and he began holding his stomach with one hand in pain.

'FUCK YOU!' Jack cried. 'And get the fuck out of my kitchen!

'Yes _dear_!' Angel squeaked.

'Just ignore them, Jack,' Jerry reasoned. At that moment, the doorbell rang again. Jerry raised his eyebrow. 'I didn't ask Camille and Sofi to come till four...' Jack busied himself in the kitchen, unconcerned with who had come over. A few moments later, Jerry hesitantly approached Jack.

'Uh...Jack,' he began.

'What?' he asked.

'Um...Rachel's here.' Jack's heart missed a beat. _What? It can't be._

He could hear the sound of footsteps. _Shit._

'Hi Jack,' Rachel said quietly, sporting a fake smile and holding a glass of wine in her hand. _Fuck, she's really here._

Jerry looked from Jack to Rachel before excusing himself from the kitchen. Jack didn't know what to say. She looked different. Her hair was longer, and she looked a little thinner. He could smell her perfume, and they were more than two metres apart. He _missed_ that smell. Her lips were had a rose coloured lipstick on it, and her eyelashes were darker and more defined. His heart _ached_ like it did a year ago. His chest began to tighten. His breathing intensified. But he _really_ wished he didn't say what he did.

'What the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here?' he asked angrily.

Rachel's eyes shone under the light. She looked up at him with a confused expression on her face. More like a hurt expression. He didn't want to sound so cold but he couldn't stop himself.

'I-I'm here for the memorial...' she replied, trembling.

'What the _hell_ makes you think you're welcome _here_?!' he growled back. Tears began to form in her eyes. _Great, you made her cry. If you had a penny for how many times you did that._

'W-well I loved Evelyn too!'-

'DON'T you _fuckin'_ say her name!' he cried, making her flinch backward.

'_Jack_...'

'No, fuck off!' he yelled. _No, don't go. Don't leave me again._

'Jack, please'-

'You're not welcome here!' _Yes you are, I'm just being a prick._

'HEY!' she yelled back. 'I LOVED EVELYN AS MUCH AS ANYONE! I'M HERE FOR _HER _MEMORIAL, SO DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF BY THINKING THAT ME BEING HERE HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH _YOU_!'

She angrily placed the wine bottle on the kitchen bench and stormed out. Jack's eyes were fixed on her as she departed. He bolted after her with a scowl on his face.

'So if your here for Ma, then why the hell are you so _fucking _early?' he boomed. Rachel spun on her heel. Jerry and Bobby hesitantly entered the living room at that moment.

'C'mon guys, don't fight...' Jerry persisted. Jack held his hand out to silence him.

'Don't talk to me like _that_, Jack. I'm not one of your _whores_!' Rachel spat coldly. Bobby's eyes shifted from her to his brother. It was like a tennis match.

'I can't believe this! _You _are the one who left!' he cried. 'Don't go making me feel guilty about my lifestyle!'

'_I didn't want to break up!_' she yelled back. Bobby knew this argument would go on forever, so he decided to intervene. He grabbed Jack by the left arm and dragged him back to the kitchen.

'That's enough fighting, Jack get back to the bird...' he ordered, before Jack could retaliate. Jerry nodded and escorted Rachel to the stairs.

'Rachel, you've had quite a trip here. Did you want to take it easy before dinner?'

'_Yeah... it's not like she hasn't been taking it easy on top of quite a few dicks where she's living now!'_ Jack called from the kitchen. Rachel was furious. She didn't know whether to cry, or scream at the top of her lungs. Jerry gestured for her to go upstairs and she did.

Jack whipped out his phone and wrote a quick message.

_Hey baby, we haven't hooked up in a while. Come over tonight, and bring your twin sister. _

_Jack_

* * *

**Author's Note**: Next chapter will involve an interesting thanksgiving dinner with the brothers, Sofi, Rachel, Camille and Jack's 'little friends'. How far will he go to push Rachel over the edge?** Review, and you'll find out! md 22**


	3. Unwanted Guests

_Chapter 3: Unwanted Guests _

_Summary_: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **Thank you to **LaLa-036** and **blondieluver612** for their reviews! I'm only updating because you reviewed! This should be a **sign** for all **readers**...I will **only** **update** if you **review.** I check my story traffic frequently, so I know you people are out there!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own _Four Brothers_.

Rachel bolted up the stairs at the Mercer house. She knew that her appearance at the memorial wouldn't be welcomed with open arms, but she didn't expect to be harassed by Jack like that. And to think he had the _nerve_ to suggest that she had slept around since their break up. She was now certain that Jack had become a classic _man-slut_ (in her opinion). About six weeks after Jack and Rachel had split; she received a box in the mail, sent directly to her apartment in New York. She remembered being very fascinated by it, as there was no return address, and she didn't recognize the handwriting. Funnily enough, the box was enclosed with a couple of her possessions, and a letter which read:

_Rachel,_

_Jack put together some of your stuff that you left in his room. Seeing as I'm on my way back to a three week post with Marines, he asked me to send it over. There are a few cd's, clothes, a book and some jewellery in here. I'm really sorry to hear that you guys broke up. I know this must be hard time for you, but if it helps, Jack isn't really doing great. He's become a bit of a douchebag lately. He's smoking again (and not just the regular stuff), the alcohol has upped the ante as well, and let's just say he's doing what he can to forget you. He's quite the wannabe rockstar. _

_Oh, and Sofi sends her love. _

_We're gonna miss seeing you around here,_

_Angel_

Rachel could vividly remember what her roommate Marianne had said after reading the letter herself.

'_I don't know what to make of it...' Rachel confessed. 'I still love him, I really do. I just want to call him. He sounds like he needs support..'_

_Marianne scoffed. Rachel's roommate had been living in the apartment a few months before Rachel moved in. She had bright, auburn hair and well rounded cheeks. Her eyes were green and a few freckles powdered over her nose and cheeks._

'_Don't be stupid, Rachel,' she advised, holding the letter in her hand. 'Read in between the lines!'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_C'mon, "rock star"?' Marianne emphasised. '"Doing what he can"? That means booty! Jack is definitely sleeping around!' Rachel looked absolutely shocked at her roommate's accusation. Marianne mentally kicked herself for being so inconsiderate. But she wasn't the relationship type, so she didn't understand why Rachel was so attached to one guy. She was more the 'Hi, let's fuck, Seeya later' type. Rachel's heartbeat slowed at the thought of Jack with some other girl. She placed her hands on her hips. _

'_How can you say that? He loves me! He said that I was the one!' Marianne sighed. _

'_But he broke up with you...' Marianne's bluntness pierced through Rachel's heart. _

'_So?' Rachel enquired with frustration. She then added bitterly, 'How can you just forget someone you love like that?' _

'_Well...he probably thinks he'll never love again, which is why he's sent your stuff back. He's definitely dealing with his grief in a more drastic way...I'm sorry to say, in the form of wild sex with any girl he can find...'_

'That's for fucking sure,' Rachel muttered to herself after coming out of her reverie. She thought herself _stupid_ for thinking and _hoping_ that Jack would still love her and consider getting back together. Just because _he_ was getting around, it didn't mean _she_ was. She dumped her shoulder bag on the floor of what looked like Jerry's old bedroom. The walls were plastered with bikini clad Tyra Banks and Heidi Klum posters. Another wall was covered with pictures of cars. She took off her jacket and collapsed on the bed, before closing her eyes.

* * *

'How's that turkey coming, Jack_ass_?' Angel teased, peering over his little brother working in the kitchen.

'Almost done...' Jack replied in a low voice.

He still had a scowl on his face. As much as seeing Rachel made his heart beat three times faster, looking at her reminded him of everything they didn't do together anymore.

_Laugh... Eat...Argue...Make up... Fuck. _

From what he could remember, the last thing with Rachel was freakin' _fantastic_. In fact, Jack thought that none of his more recent sexual partners could parallel the kind of sex he used to have with Rachel. He couldn't point out how three years of sleeping with the same girl _never_ got boring. Well, that was a _lie_. He knew damn well _why_, but he shut his heart off to the world long ago. And knowing how hot his ex-girlfriend was, he was even angrier that some other guy (or guys?) might be satisfying her in that way. He decided that there was no doubt Rachel had probably moved on. That's why he had to show her that he didn't give a damn, even if that wasn't entirely true.

'Jack!' called Bobby from the living room.

'What?' Jack yelled back, measuring the temperature of the turkey one final time. He quickly checked on the yams and pie before he walked out of the kitchen.

'You're friends are here...' Bobby informed, before coming to a realisation. 'Hey did I just see the same girl twice?'

Jack grinned. He strode to the living room confidently to greet his guests. Well, if greeting meant a hard slap on the ass. The two girls who were definitely identical twins had blue eyes dyed, beach blonde hair (which was obvious because their brown roots were protruding from their scalps). They took off their furry overcoats and threw them at Bobby. Both were dressed in loose denim short shorts, ugg boots, one in a halter-neck black blouse and the other in a green tube top. Their girlish giggles in response to Jack's groping were so loud and annoying to Bobby that he rolled his eyes and muttered,

'So _this _is what you left your girl for?' Jack shot him a glare and Bobby put the coats on the hanger. He then noticed Camille's car pulling up the driveway.

'Are you out of your mind, Jack?'

But Jack wasn't listening. He was too busy asking the girls to 'make themselves at home' in his bedroom.

'Baby, I'll see you there in like five minutes, and you better not be wearing so much when I do...' Jack said in a low voice. Bobby waited for the twins to leave before grabbing Jack by the ear.

'Hey!' Jack growled, pulling himself from Bobby's grip. 'What the fuck are you doing?'

'Are you insane?' Bobby demanded. 'How could you invite those sluts here when Rachel is upstairs?'

'I can do whatever the fuck I want, Bobby,' Jack retorted. 'I made dinner, so don't _fuckin_ piss me off!' And he bolted back to the kitchen. Bobby grabbed handful of his thick, dark hair. He couldn't believe that Jack would let this opportunity to make up with Rachel just fall apart.

_Don't be stupid Jack_, he thought. _We don't always get second chances._

He smiled at Camille who was entering the door with Daniela and Amelia by her side.

'Hi Bobby...' she greeted with a smile on her face. Bobby nodded and closed the front door. _It's going to be a long night. _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry, I know I said that this chapter would be about the thanksgiving dinner, but I had to explain what was going on in Jack and Rachel's minds after the fight. Next chapter is the dinner. Reviews are appreciated! md 22


	4. Friction

_Chapter 4: Friction_

_Summary_: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **Aha, a double update for you! And a song chapter too!

Track: _Bleeding Love- Leona Lewis_

Please R & R!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Four Brothers. I don't own Leona Lewis' _Bleeding Love_.

It was almost four o'clock at the Mercer house and Camille, Sofi and the kids were downstairs placing the Thanksgiving dishes on the dining table. Jack had officially finished up in the kitchen and hurried to his bedroom where two impatient sisters were waiting for him. Rachel had just woken up from her nap and was heading down to the bathroom to wash up.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

Her sleepy yawns were interrupted by high pitched voices coming from Jack's bedroom. _What the hell?_ Just as she peered into his room from three metres away to see the half naked figures of what looked like two blonde twins, Jack rushed into his bedroom. He craned his neck around and shot Rachel a _see how happy I am without you_ smirk before throwing his t-shirt over his head and kicking the door shut with his foot.

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

Rachel felt as though someone had hit her in the face with a baseball bat. She couldn't breathe. But her eyes were fixed on the closed bedroom door where Jack could be heard laughing, and the twins squealing incessantly. She tried her best not to collapse.

'Rachel?' Bobby asked, approaching her. 'You up?' Her brown pupils were still focused on the closed door. She was suffocating. Jack had just reached into hear chest and yanked out her heart. And all with a smirk on his face.

'Rachel?' Bobby repeated. Hot tears burned down her cheeks.

'_Yes,_ _Jack_...' screamed one of the twins. '_JACK_!'

Bobby's eyes shifted from the door to Rachel, who was now wiping her face and turning to the stairs.

'_Be patient, baby_...' Jack's muffled voice demanded.

'I h-have to g-go, Bobby...' she said in a cracked voice. She hurried to the stairs. She only had one thing on her mind. To take her stuff and go back home. She should have never come back to Detroit.

_My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

* * *

Bobby had managed to calm Rachel down and sit her down in Jerry's old bedroom. She had already swung her bag over her shoulder ready to leave, heartbreak written all over her face. But Bobby begged her to stay, for Evelyn's memory at least.

'I c-can't believe I thought that c-coming here would give us a _fucking_ chance...' Rachel sobbed. Bobby winced and put his arm around her.

'You came back for Jack?' Bobby inquired. Rachel sighed.

'Well, I'd hoped that maybe we could have worked things out...' she replied. 'But I guess I look like a complete fool now...'

After a moment Bobby asked reluctantly, 'Did you really think that Jack would be the same guy he was?'

'_I'm_ still the same person I used to be...' her voice cracked. 'I _never_ stopped loving him, Bobby.'

'I can see that...'

Rachel's face became even more miserable and her eyes continued to water. 'How can you just forget someone you love so easily? I haven't even _dated_ since...'

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth_

Bobby's eyes widened. Sure, he knew she still loved Jack, but he was almost certain that Rachel _had_ to have met someone else in a _year_. _Fuckin' fairy finds his soul mate, and he goes and throws it away for a threesome._

'I know Jack still loves you...but I reckon he's still hurt,' said Bobby. Rachel looked up at him, her eyes glistening. 'He just can't deal with his pain like you can.'

Her eyes fell.

'C'mon, we should get downstairs...' Bobby insisted, heading for the door. As much as he tried to be a mediator, Bobby wasn't really good at any emotional shit. Rachel nodded and wiped her face with the back of her sleeve. She forced a smile on her face and headed downstairs.

* * *

'Aww, do you _have_ to go?' Jack whined loudly as his friends bid everyone farewell. 'There's so much _more_ we have left to do...'

He deliberately showed his disappointment to provoke a reaction from Rachel, who took her seat next to Camille and kept a fake, yet professional smile on her face.

'_Fine..._whores!' he complained, following them to the door. Rachel swallowed nervously and began filling her plate with food. The dining table was humming with conversation.

'So when are you and Sofi gonna start popping out baby _locas_?' Bobby asked, after putting a piece of turkey in his mouth. Jerry chuckled. Their hands locked together on the table, Angel and Sofi just smiled and requested that he change the subject. Married for just over two years, pregnancy questions were on everybody's lips. Jack took his seat as far as he could from Rachel, but his eyes were fixed on her (who was staring intently at her food). Camille was helping Amelia and Daniela slice their yams. Once everybody was at the table, Jerry decided to take it upon him to make a toast. He stood up and cleared his throat.

'I'd like to make a toast,' he began, raising his glass. 'To Evelyn Mercer, who was the greatest mother four guys could have ever had. Even though she's been gone for four years, we wouldn't be where we are now today.' He paused. 'And I know I wouldn't want to be anywhere else...'

'Hear, hear!' Bobby cheered, raising his wine glass along with everyone else. Rachel took a small sip from her glass and placed it back on the table when Camille put her arm around her.

'So what's new with you, Rachel?' she asked quietly. 'How is life in New York going?' Rachel swallowed her food slowly and replied as quietly as she could so that Jack (whose eyes were still focused on her) wouldn't be able to hear.

'Well...' she began. 'I'm working for Cosmo right now. I am their HR advisor.'

'Wow,' Camille replied. 'So you do the hiring and firing, huh?' Rachel nodded with a sheepish smile on her face. Jack made a loud, indignant grunt at that moment, causing everyone to look up from their conversations.

'Yeah, you were always good at letting people go, weren't you Rach?' he asked bitterly.

Rachel looked him in the eyes for the first time that evening. She didn't know what to say. Camille's eyes darted before she tried to change the subject.

'And are you living by yourself, or do you have a roommate?' she asked hastily.

'I, um, have a roommate'—

'Yeah I'm sure you do,' Jack interrupted. 'Is he a good fuck?' Rachel face burned.

'_Jack_!' Jerry scolded. 'My kids!' Jack threw him an apologetic face but diverted his attention back to Rachel who was backing her chair out.

'Where do you think you're going?' Jack growled. '_Answer_ me! Is the sex good? Anything like the kind _we_ used to have?'

Rachel removed her napkin from her lap and looked at Jerry apologetically. She cleared her voice.

'I think I've outstayed my welcome, Jerry.'

'Yeah I bet you don't remember do you? How much I cared about you? _Hey_, come back here!' Jack bellowed, following her out of the dining room. He grabbed her forearm and spun her around. Tears had already formed in her eyes.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

'_Why_ do you have to torture me like this, Jack?' she managed to ask in a croaky voice. He rolled his eyes.

'Oh please, don't start the fucking waterworks on me!'

'You want to know something?' Rachel retorted indignantly. 'My roommate is a _girl_, her name is Marianne! And I haven't even set _eyes _on another guy since we broke up!'

'What...?' Jack choked out.

'Yeah, that's _right_!' she shouted bitterly. 'I said no to so many _nice_ guys in New York, and for _what_? For a third class rock star that I don't even know anymore!'

'Rachel...'

'I _meant_ it when I said that I didn't _want_ to break up, Jack!' she cried. 'And you _still_ decided to torture me by ending it! I _loved_ you!'

Jack's eyes were bulging out of their sockets at this point. Rachel bolted up the stairs and Jack paused for a moment before heading to the door and leaving the Mercer house himself.

* * *

'When did you get home, fairy?' Bobby asked the next morning, sipping on some coffee. Jack yawned loudly and stretched his arms. The kitchen was still a mess, but Jerry and Camille had offered to help with the dishes anyway.

'Late...' he replied, lazily. 'Where's Rachel?'

Bobby sighed. 'You messed up, man.'

'What?'

'After you left, she asked me to drive her to the airport,' Bobby replied. 'She went home, and she's never coming back.'

Jack's chest tightened. 'Oh...'

'What's the matter with you, man?' Bobby demanded. 'She came back here for _you_, and you just tossed her out in the street for some whores!'

'I _know_...' he confessed. 'I fucked up.'

'Well, what are you gonna do?'

'Bobby...' Jack began, with thoughts swimming in his head. 'I need to borrow some money...'

'Why?'

He darted back to his bedroom before replying just loud enough so that Bobby could hear,

'I'm going to New York...'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Double update surely deserves some reviews? Please answer this question with a review! xx md 22...


	5. Empty

_Chapter 5: Empty_

_Summary_: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your reviews **DiexGaaf **and **NOelly**. They are very much appreciated. This is just a one chapter update, because the review numbers have been on the low side :'(.

For your reference, here are the actors I had in mind for the physical characteristics of:

_Rachel_- Lizzy Caplan

_Marianne- _Bryce Dallas Howard

_Matt- _Matt Czuchry (the look he had when he was Logan in _Gilmore Girls)_

Total coincidence that the character's name is Matt as well! Truth is, I couldn't remember the actor's name and just figured out that they have the same name. I just remembered him as 'that guy from _Gilmore Girls_'. Anyway, enough chit-chat. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Four Brothers. I'm not making any money from this, I write for pleasure. No lawsuits please!

_**Flashback**_

'_Aww, Rachel won't you come?' Marianne asked desperately. 'You should really get out...'_

'_No thanks,' Rachel replied, walking around their apartment barefoot but still dressed in her work clothes. It had been almost six months since Rachel had first moved to New York city. Work was stressful, and she had particular trouble meeting her deadlines. So she had stayed till 7:30 that day to get it everything done. Frankly, all she wanted to do now was hit the sack and get some sleep. That's all she wanted to do every weekend._

'_Come on,' Marianne persisted. 'Julie's meeting us at Carlo's at 8 and she says that Matt particularly asked if you were coming...'_

_Rachel's expression looked indifferent as she plopped herself on the couch and flicked on the television._

'_Tell him there will be plenty of girls at that bar he can fuck...' she replied harshly. _

_She was far more concerned with changing the channels until she decided on watching reruns of 'Friends'. She didn't really like going out on the town anyway. Marianne usually ended up hooking up with some new guy and they always ended up having loud sex afterward. Rachel found herself more and more anti-social every day. It was as if she was over meeting people and hooking up before she had even started. Or just not interested in it. _

'_I don't think Matt wants sex. He really likes you, Rachel,' Marianne persisted. 'Trust me, I know when guys just want sex.'_

'_Not interested,' Rachel said in a monotonous voice, her brown eyes glued to the television. _

'_Aww, Rachel,' Marianne begged. 'Please come, I hate seeing you rot away over Jack like this. Come with me, meet some guys and move on with your life!'_

_Rachel's face fell and her lips formed into a small pout._

'_I am very happy being single, Anne. It's got nothing to do with Jack.' _

_Marianne sighed. 'Oh really?'_

'_Yep...' Rachel lied. Marianne frowned._

'_I know you cry over him every night after contemplating whether to call him or not.' Rachel crossed her arms and deepened her pout._

'_I don't know what you're talking about,' she lied again. _

'_Rachel, it's been what, six months? Forget him'- _

'_Besides,' Rachel interrupted resentfully. 'I don't like your way of moving on!'_

'_Fine,' Marianne replied flatly. 'Have fun with your friends in the television. I'll be late.' And she left the apartment. And at that moment, the microwave beeped loudly, and Rachel excitedly leapt back into the kitchen for her instant popcorn. _

* * *

Rachel groaned. The damn alarm clock had beeped to life and the sound of it just pissed her off. _6:15_. _Friday_. Rachel forced herself out of bed. Dressed in cotton boy shorts and a matching tank, Rachel walked to the bathroom like a zombie. Her eyes were still half closed and her hair was all over the place. The good thing was that she didn't have to fight for the bathroom for the rest of the weekend because Marianne was still in Minnesota with her family for Thanksgiving. Of course, Rachel was forced to head home early from the Mercer Thanksgiving. The Mercers were the closest thing she had to a real, loving family. Before they began their epic romance, Jack had met Rachel at a local youth club in Detroit. She had another boyfriend at the time, one who would burn, cut or beat her once they went back to his place. But anything was better that dealing with her messed up father who would do the same things to her at home. What was worse, her mother did nothing about it. Of course, she was afraid for herself. Rachel had cut relations with her parents years ago. And now that she could never set foot in the Mercer house ever again, she was all alone. She leaned on the bathroom sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her countenance was ghostly and her eyes sunken into red rings underneath. She looked like shit.

'Marianne was right,' she muttered to herself. 'I should have moved on ages ago.'

She decided that after work she would go to Carlo's Bar herself. Maybe she'd meet some guys. Maybe she'd get drunk. She wouldn't be moping over Jack anymore that was for sure. She splashed water on her face and began brushing her teeth. Today was a new day, and she was determined never to look back. Or, at least never to let herself get _that_ emotionally attached to a man ever again.

* * *

'Geez, it's fucking cold,' Jack hissed, tugging on to his leather jacket. He had his bad boy image on full display, wearing his white Nirvana t-shirt under his jacket, his dark, faded jeans and a satchel bag around his shoulder. The frost nipped at his long nose as he waited at the JFK airport for a cab. He decided that he would check into the motel and then search the city database for Rachel. Her number had undoubtedly changed since they dated, and he had no idea where she lived. Besides, he wanted to _see_ her first, not make it impersonal with a phone call. He checked his wallet one last time. He had a couple of hundred dollars on him, but more in his account in the event that it would take some time to win Rachel back. Something told him not to be confident anyway. _Would I want me back after what I did?_

All Jack could think about was dropping to his knees at her feet and pleading her to forgive him for his stupidity. He wanted to tell her that he never stopped loving her. He wanted to say that he supported her career aspirations, and wanted to be right next to her when she got those dreams. He wanted to say that she was the only one he had eyes for. That she would always be the _one_ for him.

* * *

Rachel was actually smiling as she stepped out of the cab that evening. She left work _before_ everyone else for a change so that she could buy something to wear to the bar. She began questioning why she never went out with Marianne sooner. But tonight she'd be on her own, so she wanted to look her best. Her handbag was on one shoulder and her dress on a hanger in her other hand. It was a low cut, halter neck, blue chiffon dress with a sparkly diamante cummerbund just under the bust. It also a pretty short a-line dress because the length of the hem would reveal quite a bit of her slender legs. She didn't usually wear this kind of stuff, so just thinking about how she would do her make-up got her excited.

She decided to go for her signature over-the-top lashes, outline her eyes with a dark kohl pencil and finish her look by tinting her lips with a fiery red shade. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before she put on her silver heels, grabbed her evening bag and left the apartment. She stepped out of the building, swung on her overcoat and began walking to the main street to catch a cab to Carlo's.

Carlo's was a hip 'young person' place bustling with people eating, dancing and drinking of course. There it was a two story complex adorned with twinkling lights draped around the exterior. Rachel took off her coat once she had reached the place and took a seat by the bar. She was pretty nervous and decided that she was in severe need of any form of liquor.

'What'll it be, sweetheart?' the skinny bartender asked politely.

'Whatever it is, it'll be on me, please...' a cheery male voice said quickly. Rachel turned to her side to see a familiar face.

'Matt?'

'Hi Rachel!' he replied with a smile. 'I didn't expect to see _you_ of all people here tonight!'

Rachel chuckled. 'Yeah well...things change I guess.'

'You look fantastic,' he commented after scanning her quickly.

'Thanks,' she mumbled, placing her bag on the bar table.

'Let me buy you a couple of drinks...' he offered. Rachel smiled.

'Grey goose martini, please.'

Before she knew it, she was making out with Matt outside the complex. He pinned her to the brick wall and she grasped on to his spiky blond hair just to steady herself. She reluctantly broke the kiss.

'You're a good kisser, Matt...' she gasped, pulling him closer by the shirt. He brushed his lips on her neck.

'Thank you,' he said, catching his breath. He looked into her eyes. 'I've _always_ liked you, Rachel.'

Rachel's smile turned into a smirk. Her red lip colour was almost completely smudged off and she had bite marks all over her neck and collarbone. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Would you like to come back to my place?' she asked in a husky voice. His eyes widened.

'You have _no_ idea how long I've waited for you to say that,' he panted. His lips met hers again before he lowered his hands to cup her ass. She giggled and took him by the hand.

'Come on,' she chirped. 'Let's get a cab.'

* * *

Jack inspected the piece of paper in his hand carefully. _This must be the place_. He icy blue eyes inspected Rachel's apartment building. He scanned the buzzer list for _2/15-M. Bateman/R. Morris_ and curled his lips. He was nervous as fuck. He pressed the button and waited a few seconds. No reply. He pressed it again. Still no reply. He checked his watch. It was only 7:13. _Maybe she wasn't back from work yet._ So he seated himself next to the main door and huddled in the cold wind as he waited for Rachel to come home.

* * *

**A/N: **Yikes, Rachel's coming home with another guy! But where does that leave our hero? Will he get her back? Review and you will find out!


	6. A New Level of Complicated

_Chapter 6: A New Level of Complicated_

_Summary_: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

_Rated M: _For coarse language, adult themes and sexual references.

**Author's Note: **Thank you once again to my lovely reviewers, especially to the newest addition to the pack: **undermyumbrella**. My mid-sem break is almost over! And I'm most likely going to be too busy to review soon! *Sigh* I guess I'll make the most of it now! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Four Brothers.

Jack had almost fallen asleep when he heard loud giggling and the sound of people's voices. Their footsteps were nearing and Jack rubbed his eyes before checking his watch. He'd been sitting there for almost half an hour. He could see the figures of two people in the darkened distance so he slowly rose from the cemented surface and waited for what looked like a young man and woman to come closer. Perhaps they knew where Rachel was.

'Matt you are _so wild_ for a business analyst, you know that?' Rachel screeched, losing her balance. 'I always thought your type were _boring_!' She might have had too many martinis that night, so Matt was focused on making sure she didn't fall over. He held her by the waist from behind to steady her.

'I had _no_ idea you could kiss like _that_, or I would have scooped you up sooner!' she laughed, turning around to face him. Matt smiled and stopped walking. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and he hoisted her up. She straddled her legs and clung onto his waist. He anticipated the move and pulled her close to kiss her again. Her back facing Jack, he decided to pipe up.

'Uh-- do you know where I can find... ' Jack inquired before stopping in his tracks. His mouth dropped.

'Rachel?'

She craned her neck around to see none other than Jack Mercer in his creased leather jacket and his piercing blue eyes focused on her. She couldn't fucking believe it. Rachel felt like her stomach was going to just fall out. She didn't know whether she was angry or sad. She looked at him for a second before asking Matt to put her down. She straightened her outfit and tried to compose herself.

'What the _hell_ are you doing here?' she demanded, hands on hips. She didn't look into Jack's eyes. She knew that if she did, she could become an emotional wreck.

'Um...Rachel, do you know this guy?' Matt asked with a confused expression on his face. Jack shot him a glare and looked back at Rachel again.

'Who the fuck is this?' he asked angrily, pointing at Matt. She decided to ignore Jack and answer Matt's question.

'He's my ex...' Rachel muttered. She took Matt's hand when his eyes widened. 'And he was just about to leave.'

'Rachel...' Jack interjected; his voice almost cracking. 'I came here to talk. You...' He sighed. 'You were gone when I got back home,' he said in a softer voice, walking closer to her. Rachel flinched back.

'Did you think I wanted to stay after I was made _so_ welcome by you?' she retorted bitterly. Matt's eyes darted from Rachel to Jack.

'Look, I _know_ I was out of line and'-

'Jack...'

'...I truly regret the things I did and'- Rachel's emotions got the better of her again.

'Jack, that's _enough_!'

'Rachel, just listen to me'-

'Do you think _sorry _is going to cut it?' Rachel asked bitterly, tears swelling in her eyes. 'I'm sorry, but you had your chance and you _blew_ it!' Her voice trembled as she said this.

'Rachel, I know I messed up but'-

'I think you should _go_,' she said coldly.

Jack's mouth dropped slightly and his hurt, watery eyes searched for hers, but she wasn't interested in what he had to say. She was more focused on Matt, who she handed a key. She motioned for him to go ahead enter the building.

'I'm on the first floor, apartment 2. Just let yourself in...' she said softly.

'Rachel, please don't do this!' Jack cried, grabbing handfuls of his hair and hot tears dripping from his eyes. His face had desperation written all over it. Just the idea of her spending the night with this guy broke his heart. 'Don't, _please_! Just hear me out first!'

'You need to leave now, Jack,' she repeated in a calmer voice, looking away from him. She began following Matt into her apartment. He was already ahead of her and halfway there. Jack hurried after Rachel and grabbed her arm.

'I came here for you!' he cried. 'I still love you!'

'_NO_!' she exclaimed, pulling free and slapping him across the face with her other hand. Angry tears streamed down her face as he winced in pain and his cheek reddened. 'You're too late! Just leave me alone!'

'I am _not_ going to make that same mistake again!' he roared, pulling her closer to him.

'Jack!' she whimpered. 'Stop it, Jack stop!' She struggled to release herself from him. He pinned her hips on to his and buried his head into her neck. Rachel's sobs were muffled under his messy, dark blond hair. His fingers grasped her hips over the rough chiffon fabric of her dress as he caressed her neck with his lips. But Rachel was angry. She spent a year pining over him and hoping he would come back to her, and all she could think about were those half naked twins. She squirmed in an attempt to free herself. Matt heard Rachel's cries and bolted back down the stairs to intervene.

'HEY! Listen buddy, she asked you to STOP!' he boomed, pulling Jack by his leather jacket. Jack burned with rage as he felt himself hit the interior wall of the ground floor. His breathing intensified as he watched Matt comfort Rachel. Jack lunged at him and pulled him outside.

'Jack, no!' Rachel cried.

'Dude, I don't wanna fight,' Matt insisted, placing his hands in the air.

'Well I'm gonna fuckin' kick your ass!' Jack growled, throwing his adversary a hard punch in the face and a heavy push. Matt was hurled to the ground. He groaned and quickly got to his feet before sending a stifling kick in the direction of Jack's abdomen. Jack grunted in pain, clutching his stomach.

'She doesn't want you!' Matt snarled.

'Fuck you asshole!' Jack yelled back. 'You think you can just sweet talk your way into her pants? I _know_ everything about her! We were together for _three fucking years_!'

'Well you certainly did a great job about that didn't you?' Matt jeered with a smirk. Jack tackled him again. The thrashing continued until Rachel pulled Jack away from holding Matt in headlock.

'Jack, STOP IT!' she boomed whilst glaring at Jack who was now bleeding from the lip. She turned her head to look at Matt who was gasping for air and whose nose was severely bleeding too. Both men were still breathing heavily and after a sigh, Rachel finally spoke up.

'Jack... I can't do this right now.' She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed again. Still glaring at Matt, Jack scowled before replying.

'I'll wait as long as it takes...' he said, calming down. 'I'll be here tomorrow, and this fuckhead better not be here when I come!' And he turned on his heel and left. Rachel massaged her temples and then turned to Matt.

'I am so sorry,' she expressed, stroking his cheek. He managed a small smile. 'Come on up to my pad, let me patch you up.'

* * *

Like the gentleman he was, Matt spent the night on the _couch_ after being bandaged up nicely by Rachel. Apart from a few bruises and a bloody nose, he got to sleep alright. Rachel, on the other hand, was up for most of the night.

'I don't know what to do,' Rachel sobbed into the receiver. 'Jack says he'll come back tomorrow.' Marianne sighed.

'You're in quite a pickle aren't you?' she asked quietly, twirling the curly telephone wire in her fingers. 'Look... I'll fly down tomorrow, it'll be alright.'

'I'm sorry I cut your thanksgiving short...' Rachel said quickly. Marianne giggled.

'Please! I have been _waiting_ for the day you would finally hook up...and now you have two guys to roll around in the sack with!' she exclaimed. Rachel's eyes widened.

'_Marianne_!' she hissed.

'I can't believe you didn't go down on Matt tonight, you little prude!'

'Stop it! He was a total gentleman about it!'

'I _told_ you he wasn't only after a good fuck!'

'Alright, I'm hanging up now!'

'Okay, okay...I'll see you soon.' Rachel put the phone back on charge and silently lamented. What was she going to do about Jack? She couldn't take him back after what he did. What could he possibly offer her now?

* * *

**A/N: **Jack seems to be getting pulled around by the leather jacket quite a bit! Was it too dramatic? I've never done a fight scene before... Review and tell me! (constructively, of course!)


	7. Don't Want to Be Apart

_Chapter 7: Don't Want to Be Apart_

_Summary_: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading everyone. And an uber thanks to those who took the time to review. Fanfiction is such an escape from real life! I decided to write this chapter on the tail end of an _awful_ day. I'm feeling better already!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Four Brothers.

Rachel woke with a start the morning after. She was the kind of person who tossed and turned in bed, so her sheets were all in disarray and her extra pillows were all over the place. She let out a loud yawn and stretched out her arms. _Saturday_. She checked the time. It was just past ten and she had a throbbing headache. She really had too many drinks the night before.

'Shit!' she cursed, rubbing her forehead. 'Jack's coming today!'

_And what about Matt? My new...friend. Was he still in the apartment? _She jumped out of bed and patted against her body to check that she was appropriately clothed before bolting to the living room. She went there to find the couch empty and a blanket neatly folded and stacked under a pillow. He had obviously left, but she noticed a folded up piece of paper sitting on the pillow with her name labelled on it in slanted, cursive writing. She opened it.

_Morning gorgeous!_

_Sorry I couldn't wake up with you and make you breakfast, but I have some business to attend to. And I figure that you have a lot on your plate today! I hope everything goes okay with your ex, and if he tries anything weird, then call me. Besides, I think he's way off the rails. You deserve a fully functional guy (hint hint). I guess I'll let you be the judge of that! I can promise that there are no skeletons in my closet! Hopefully all this extra baggage with your ex will blow over ASAP! _

_I'll call you later so we can pick up where we left off. To my credit, I can cook up a mean Eggs Benedict... ;)_

_xx Matt_

Rachel massaged her temples and sighed loudly. She didn't know what to think. She'd never been this torn in her life. She knew the feelings were all there for Jack, but she really resented his behaviour at Thanksgiving. He was really starting to appear as a knock off. And then there was _Matt_, who was a great kisser and someone she really wanted to fuck out of anger at Jack. Matt was a stand up guy. _With no baggage._ She had longed for Jack to come with no baggage. But fucked up was a given for a Mercer boy. At the same time, Matt was also someone she didn't know, and didn't feel any spark with. At least... not yet. Just thinking about it made her feel nauseous. She decided to pick up her towel from the cupboard and have a shower. She had to start the day some time.

* * *

Jack Mercer didn't get any sleep the night before. He sat outside on his motel room porch and inhaled from the skinny white tube in between his fingers. He had been out there since before the crack of dawn. Just smoking and lamenting. _Who the hell was that guy?_ He realised how naive he was to think that Rachel was helpless without him. He thought he could come to New York and sweep her off her feet again. He didn't realise how fucking complicated things had become. It dawned on him that they weren't just silly 19-year-olds in love. He could tell that she still loved him, but this time she was not interested in taking him back. That's what scared him the most. He thought himself such a fool for what he did back in Detroit. _What the fuck was wrong with me?_ He should have taken her into his arms the moment she walked into that kitchen. He went over that scene in his head and couldn't get over how sexy she looked in her jeans, bomber jacket and those leather boots. He was such a stupid fuck. And now there was some guy in the picture who was a real threat for him. _Didn't that asshole get it? Rachel is mine! I loved her first! _

Jack took one final puff from the cigarette butt and flicked it to the wooden floor. He squashed the tube with his toe and huddled in the cold. All his life, Jack Mercer had to fight for everything he wanted. Being tossed around through the foster care system most of his childhood, he had fought for basics like food and clothes. Years later, Rachel was a basic in his eyes. He couldn't live a life of pain without her anymore. It was too damn hard. And if he had to, he would fight tooth and nail for her.

'Fuck,' he managed to blurt out. He checked his watch for the time before grabbing his wallet and phone from the room before ducking out of the motel room for Rachel's apartment.

* * *

Jack waited for the buzzer to sound and let him into the building. Rachel sounded really quiet on the receiver. She had been dreading this moment all night. He turned the doorknob with one hand and pushed the door open, before making his way up the stairs to apartment 2. His knock startled Rachel who was prepping herself to refuse him in every way possible. She hurried to the door and opened it to find Jack standing there with a beautiful blue orchid in his arms. She covered her face. He let himself in and handed her the flower.

'For you...' he said in a low voice. She stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

'What the hell is this, Jack?' she demanded; her arms by her sides indignantly. Jack scoffed.

'So I'm forbidden from giving you a flower?'

'Jack, this is...I mean, why would you even-'

'What?' he asked.

'You think you can just give me a flower and just scoop me away?' she asked, almost offended with the gesture.

'And _you_ assume that I'm just a stupid simpleton that doesn't understand a serious adult relationship?' he replied, a little annoyed at her assumption.

'No, I didn't say that'-

'Well let me tell you something, Rachel,' he continued, with his eyes focused on her. 'You might be a fancy New York girl now, but we were together for _three_ years. And we fuckin' _loved_ each other! That shit doesn't just die when you leave!'

'Actually, these days I'm wondering whether there's any love left...' she muttered bitterly. Jack smiled.

'That's why I'm here,' he replied. Rachel folded her arms.

'What do you mean?' she asked. Her eyes were almost half open as she focused on the carpet right in front of Jack's shoes. He took a step forward and she flinched back instinctively.

'I want to be with you,' he said breathlessly. 'I want to get back together.'

Rachel was nervous. Whenever Jack was this honest and intent on what he wanted, it made her nervous. Kind of like the first time he asked her what she thought about living together. She was scared, exhilarated and a little turned on that he was being so upfront. And a guy opening up and taking charge was generally a once in a blue moon occasion anyway. This time, the fear was there but the exhilaration and heat definitely wasn't. She just felt jilted.

'Jack...'

'I think about you all the time,' he said flatly. 'And I _know_ you still have feelings for me. I knew it the moment you stepped into the kitchen for Ma's memorial.'

Rachel tried to contain her emotion and keep a poker face on. She hated it when he was perceptive. It meant that he had been watching her. She grazed her bottom lip with her front teeth and avoided his eyes as best she could. It was literally painful to utter words.

'Jack, you...you're _different_ now.' Jack shook his head and came closer.

'I still love you...' He extended his arm to cup her face but she pulled away from him quickly.

'Jack...I- I _can't_...' He traced her cheekbones and lips with his fingers before doing it with his lips. She jerked away from him at the touch.

'_No_!' she cried.

'Rachel, please...' he pleaded, reaching for her hands again. Rachel's face was red with anger.

'You sleep around like it's a sport!' she retorted. 'That is _not_ the guy I was in love with!'

'They don't mean anything to me!' he persisted. She rolled her eyes.

'You can't _honestly _say that you think about me all the time! Were you thinking about me when you conducted that Greek _orgy_ in your bedroom?' He sighed.

'Rachel, that was'-

'No!' she cried. 'I can't take you back! We're too different! We _lost _our chance!' He kept moving closer to with every argument and she kept backing away until her back made sudden contact with the wall. Her hurt eyes stared into his. He ran his lips down her neck and collarbone before cupping her breasts softly. His touch made her shiver and tears began to form in her eyes. She hated losing her cool like this, but she couldn't help it. His hands then grasped her waist and in one swift movement, his lips met hers.

'Jack!' she mumbled into his mouth. She tried to push him a way with both her hands, but he just took her hands into his before pinning her to the wall with his hips. His kiss was hard and demanding. She struggled to keep up until he pulled his mouth away for air.

'I don't want anyone else,' he said, gasping for breath.

Rachel's lips parted in exasperation. He stared into her eyes and leaned on her forehead with his. Part of her wanted to forgive him and take him back. But another part of her just wanted a simple life. And she knew she wasn't going to get that with Jack Mercer.

'Jack...' she began reluctantly. 'I just...I can't trust you.'

His miserable blue eyes just gazed longingly into hers. She hated seeing him unhappy, but she had to be firm. He leaned into her neck and nuzzled her again when the apartment buzzer came to life again. Jack groaned and Rachel pushed him off her. She hurried to the receiver.

'Hello?' she asked, timidly. She hoped with all her might that it wasn't Matt. _Didn't he say he would call first?_ The last thing she needed was a second _Jack vs. Matt_ showdown.

* * *

**A/N: ***Gasp* Who's at the door? Only one way to find out... R & R :)


	8. Prove it, Rockstar

_Chapter 8: Prove it, Rockstar_

_Summary_: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all of your reviews! I love you all very much for taking the time to review! Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own characters: Rachel, Marianne, Julie and Matt.**

Rachel waited nervously for the response. _Please don't be Matt, please please!_

'So, I was thinking on the flight that I am in _dire_ need of some vodka and a hard fuck...' said an idiosyncratic voice through the receiver. Jack raised an eyebrow.

'_What the fuck?'_ he mouthed. Rachel grinned.

'Marianne!' she cried.

'...and I couldn't be fucking bothered to get my keys out, so are you going to buzz me in or what?' Rachel giggled and buzzed her in.

'Your...your roommate?' Jack asked, still confused. Rachel took a huge sigh of relief and smiled. _Thank goodness it wasn't who I thought it was_. She smiled for the first time that morning and headed to the door. Jack just waited timidly by the couch. Rachel opened the door and welcomed her ginger-haired roommate with open arms. They held each other for a moment until Marianne trudged inside the apartment carrying on-board luggage. She stopped abruptly when she noticed the tall, messy blond haired guy with the bad-boy thing going on about his look.

_Leather jacket, faded jeans, chain and sex hair_, Marianne thought to herself, scanning Jack several times. _This must be Jack_. Marianne smirked. She could see the appeal he must have had on Rachel. Well, at least the physical. He was one sexy man.

'Oh...' Rachel said quickly, blushing. 'This is, um, Jack.' Jack quickly threw his hand in the air and waved at her from afar.

'So I figured,' Marianne declared. 'She talks about you all the time.' Jack's eyes widened.

'Really?' he asked, inner hope soaring.

'Yeah,' she continued. 'And she's told me all about how you jilted her the second time. You are quite the fuck up for just one guy.' Before Jack could respond, Rachel snatched her by the elbow.

'_Marianne_, could I please talk to you in my room... _now_?' she persisted, pulling her away. Once they had reached her room Rachel glared at her. 'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

'Come on, Rachel,' Marianne argued. 'Are you really going to defend him? He's fucked heaps of women while you cried over him night after night!' Rachel stayed silent. She wanted to take him back. She really did, but Marianne was right. She hung her head. Marianne sighed.

'You still love him, don't you?' Rachel looked away with sadness all over her face.

'I don't think I'll ever stop,' she muttered bitterly. Marianne had her thinking face on.

'I have an idea, Rachel.' Rachel rolled her eyes.

'Really? What?'

'We should all go out and see how he behaves when girls throw themselves at him.' Rachel frowned.

'I don't know...'

'_And _we should do the same to Matt,' Marianne schemed, a cunning smile on her face. Rachel put her hands on her hips. 'Then you'll know which one you can trust.'

'So...what, you're saying that we should get someone to seduce both of them and see what they do?' Rachel asked, biting her bottom lip.

'Yeah!' Marianne cried. 'We should get Julie to do it, she's quite a blonde bombshell! And guys go nuts over her.'

'Well...'

'We'll ask her to come out of your room pretty much naked and see if they can control themselves. And who knows, maybe later on when you've decided who you want, Jack and Matt can have a shirtless showdown!' Marianne's smile turned lewd.

'Hey, you might think it would be a funny idea to see them fight, but I will not stand and let that happen again!'

'I don't think you have a choice,' Marianne replied. 'Matt's pretty intent on you and it looks like Jack's going to fight to the death if he has to...'

'That's exactly what I was worried about.'

'Well, this way you'll know who you want, and your bad boy can prove that he's nuts about you. Or you can ride the Matt train! Either way, _you_ win!' It seemed logical, but for some reason it didn't seem like a good idea.

* * *

'Thanks for breakfast, Rachel...' Jack murmured with his hands behind his back. Upon hearing of Jack's stay at a cheap motel eating virtually nothing but takeout, Rachel made it her responsibility to feed him at least. She may have hated him for what he did, but she still cared. They decided to go for a stroll after breakfast. Rachel thought it would be extremely awkward, but somehow it wasn't so bad. She had been alone for more than a year, and she missed his company. After all, he had been her rock for three years. The hardest three years of her life.

'You're welcome,' she replied, eyes darting away from him. She focused her attention to the bustling Central Park ambience, full of families and kids playing with their friends. Jack stopped in his tracks and cleared his throat hesitantly.

'I- uh... I want you to know that I really respect how you never dated anyone since... well, you know,' Jack uttered. Rachel turned her head to look at him. 'I know it makes you a far better person than I am...'

'Jack...' Rachel mumbled whilst coming to a halt herself.

'Please, just let me finish,' Jack begged, taking her hand in his. 'I _know_ I fucked up. And I know you're not some helpless girl who's going to just take me back. I _will_ prove myself to you. That's something you can count on.' Rachel sighed at the touch of his calloused hands. God, she missed his touch. She missed his hands touching her body, pleasuring her.

'I hope you're right, Jack,' she said back, releasing her hand from him. His eyes fell as she started walking again.

'So what now?' he asked whilst catching up to her. 'Are you going to see that other guy?'

'Well, seeing as Matt's called about four times since we had breakfast...' Jack's eyes widened.

'WHAT?' He couldn't believe that guy. He really meant business with her. Jack grabbed onto the short strands of his dirty blonde hair. 'FUCK!'

'Jack, come on don't be'-

'That guy is messed up!' he cried. 'I don't think you should see him. I don't trust him, Rachel.'

'He's _messed up_?' Rachel retorted, trying to control her rage. 'He's nice guy who happens to be in a stable job _and_ living in his own place, Jack! Which part of that is _messed_ _up_?' Jack rolled his eyes.

'So he's got money,' he muttered bitterly. 'You think that will get you real love? We were pretty much a couple of poor kids and we loved each other like there was no tomorrow!'

'Jack, I don't want to have this argument,' Rachel declared. She let out a sigh and they walked in silence for a couple of minutes.

'Look...' she said finally. 'Marianne, another friend of ours and I are going out tonight. Why don't you come with us?' She tried to sound as casual as possible.

'Who is your other friend?' Jack inquired. Rachel licked her dry lips.

'Julie, she's kind of like Marianne...not the relationship type,' Rachel replied before smirking playfully. 'Kind of like you after I broke your heart... or maybe still.' Jack glared at her.

'That's _not_ funny.'

'I'm just kidding, don't be a baby. Besides, Julie and Marianne usually hook up most nights. But tonight we're going to dinner and then for some drinks.' Jack shrugged. He had to use every opportunity he could to spend time with her. He definitely wanted more Rachel time than that Matt asshole. But little did he know, Rachel had plans for him too.

* * *

'Jack's going to be here any minute, hurry the fuck up!' Marianne hissed. Rachel was helping their curvaceous friend Julie Martin nearly nude up for Jack. She was one sexy Dallas girl with Barbie blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was styled in loose, messy curls and her face was packed with make-up. She was wearing a very skimpy, black camisole corset piece with a thong bottom. Oh, and some killer heels too.

'Rachel, are you sure you want me to do this?' Julie asked with a hesitant expression on her face.

'Yes,' Rachel replied hastily, tightening Julie's corset to accentuate her cleavage. 'When he walks into the living room looking for me, you go in there. Wait about ten seconds before taking the corset off. I want to know how he behaves when bare breasts are flung about after his _I still love Rachel_ epiphany.'

The apartment buzzer went off at that moment and Marianne hinted for Julie to take action. She pressed the receiver button.

'It's Jack, are you guys ready?' a deep voice asked. Julie just buzzed him in and waited anxiously for him to reach the apartment.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

Ooh, will Marianne's idea work? Jack's the first to sit the test. Will he fail? Or will Matt pass when his turn comes? Only on way to find out... it starts with an 'r'. ;) 


	9. Then and Now

_Chapter 9: Then and Now_

_Summary_: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all of your reviews! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I spent a bit of time in hospital, so forgive me please! I missed this fic a lot so here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers.**

_Rachel huddled in the cold as she stepped out of her car. Various parts of her abdomen were still sore, and she shivered at the thought of Dean showing up again. Breaking up was never easy, but it was even harder when your ex was the abusive kind. She managed to get a restraining order from the department, but for some reason she didn't feel safe. Even though she heard that Dean had left town, she was so used to feeling scared and vulnerable all the time, it only felt natural. It was Evelyn Mercer's funeral, and Rachel couldn't imagine why someone would want to kill a saint like her. Evelyn was Rachel's ticket of strength that enabled her to leave Dean once and for all. _

'_Rachel, you made it!' Bobby hollered from afar. She managed a small smile and hurried to him. He embraced her softly and they congregated to the casket. When the service concluded, Rachel slowly walked back to Jerry's house. It was that moment Jack Mercer had notice her. _

'_I know that girl,' Jack said to himself. He caught up to her and touched her shoulder. Rachel shrieked in response. She was still getting used to being in contact with other people. Well... in the sense that she didn't freak out and think they were Dean. _

'_Sorry,' Jack muttered, feeling bad for scaring her. She just shook her head timidly._

'_It's okay,' she replied quietly. _

'_Have we met before?' Jack asked, looking into her eyes. 'I feel like I've seen you before or something...' Rachel's eyes studied his face. After a moment she shook her head again. _

'_I'm sorry, I can't remember ...' Jack grazed his bottom lip._

'_Yeah, remember we met at the Detroit club like a year ago? You said you had just started a Business degree or something?' Jack persisted. Rachel looked at her feet, trying to remember. _

'_Oh...' Rachel replied, her eyes lowering. 'Right. I told you I was majoring in human resource management.'_

'_Yeah,' Jack smiled. They walked across Jerry's front lawn and Jack was happy to learn that she was no longer with the guy she was with before. He could sense that she was struggling with some sort of inner battle, which brought him great concern. They talked about Evelyn and life in general. Jerry brought them doughnuts and coffee until Rachel checked her watch. She licked her lips nervously._

'_Well, I'd better head off...' she said quickly, picking up her bag. _

'_Oh...' Jack replied disappointedly. He got up with her and escorted her to the door. _

'_So...um, where are you staying right now?' he asked eagerly. Rachel hesitated._

'_With my parents,' she replied. 'But I want to move out soon...' Jack's eyes searched for hers. They were defeated, ghost eyes. _

_He couldn't help but think that she was lost in her own little world. He touched her arm and she flinched back violently. His head shot back in surprise. Realising her awkward reaction, she darted her eyes and twisted the door knob open quickly._

'_Bye Jack...' she hissed before running out of the house. Jack's blue eyes followed her small figure disappear into the distance. All he knew was that he had to see her again. _

* * *

Jack knocked on Rachel and Marianne's door and waited patiently. When no one opened it, he let himself in and took a seat on the couch.

'Rachel?' he called. 'Are you ready to go?' No reply. His eyebrows furrowed. _Were they not home?_ _Or had something gone wrong?_ He was about to head into the bedrooms when he could hear a rustling from the kitchen.

'Hello?' he called. To his surprise, a slim blonde girl popped out of the kitchen. He nearly choked on his one tonsil at the sight of her. She was practically wearing... nothing. She gave him a dazzling smile.

'I don't think we've met...' she began, extending her arm to him. _Am I at the wrong place?_

'I...uh... well I was looking for...' he stuttered, eyes scanning her nervously. She bit her lip and approached him. He continued to step back until he hit the wall with a thud. Julie traced her fingers on his chest and licked her lips.

'You know, it's rude not to greet someone when you first meet them...' she purred. He jolted upright and pushed her off him.

'I...I think I'm in the wrong apartment,' he said in a cracked voice, straightening his outfit and heading for the door. Julie rolled her eyes.

'Relax, Jeeves,' she muttered. He turned around and tried not to look directly at her. 'This is the right place. I'll go get the girls; they're probably listening to music.' Jack nodded and put his hands in his pocket.

Twenty minutes later, they were off to a ritzy bistro and Rachel couldn't contain her glee. She spent the night with her hands locked with Jack's (which brought him great happiness). He didn't understand the sudden change in behaviour, but decided not to question it. He took the liberty to return the affection all night, nibbling her ear and pretty much marking his territory. They spent the night eating and drinking together until the girls decided they would head to the clubs.

'We're going to the Spanish club,' Marianne hollered. 'You guys interested?' Jack looked at Rachel and shook his head. Rachel bit her bottom lip.

'I think we're going to head home, babe,' she replied. She needed him more than ever, and this time he wasn't going to mess it up.

They had reached the apartment door and Rachel paused before opening it. She was in front of Jack, who pressed her against the door with his hands on her hips and smelled her hair.

'I love you...' he whispered. She closed her eyes and smiled. And this time it was a real smile. The first one in a long time. She twisted the door knob and they entered. She hurried to the kitchen.

'Want a drink?' she hollered. 'Tea? Coffee even?' Jack smirked. This is what she did when she was nervous and excited. She'd busy herself with something, even though she knew that what she longed for was Jack. He slowly followed her into the kitchen after taking off his jacket. He leaned against the wall and just watched her. She was frantically looking in the fridge and opening up cabinets.

'Come on, Jack,' she stated with a trembling voice. 'What do you want to drink?' He smiled.

'Rachel...' he said quietly, his eyes focused on her.

'We've got iced tea if you'—

'_Rachel_...'

'I think we're out of booze so'-

'Rachel...' he repeated walking up to her. She was in behind the sink now, refusing to look at him. He ran his hands down her arms and kissed her neck from behind. She shivered.

'Jack...' she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

'If you don't want to do this, we don't have to...' he whispered. She shook her head. A tear fell from her eyes. She shook her head.

'_I need you_...' she replied in a strained voice. He sighed and she turned around. He cupped her face with his hands, and wiped her tears with his thumbs. She looked into her eyes and without thinking, he kissed her. She looped her hands around his neck and he carried her out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Jack passed! R & R please!


	10. Love and Lies

_Chapter 10: Love and Lies_

Summary: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **Ah, I love double updates. Don't forget to review. The drama returns in this chapter!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Four Brothers.

Rachel was still asleep. She was in Jack's arms and he didn't want to be anywhere else. He could feel her breathing against his chest. He had longed for this. Heck, he wanted this for the rest of his life. Her skin was as soft as it always was, and the marks on her body were almost all gone. But he wouldn't care if all of the bruises and scars were still there. He'd lived his life the past year feeling like a piece of him had been surgically removed. He stroked her silky brown hair and vowed to himself that they would never part again.

'_Jack, I just can't right now...' Rachel persisted, trying to pull herself away from him. Jack had been pursuing her for weeks, and she just wouldn't let him in. She was too scared to get in a relationship after Dean. She'd given her all to someone who beat the living daylights out of her, and couldn't leave him because he always apologized and overdid the 'Baby, I love you. I didn't know what I was doing...' After all this time, she was finally getting her life back together. She was completing her degree in the next six months and her life was going somewhere. She just didn't want to mess it all up...for a guy._

_Jack wanted her more than anything. He loved the feel of her long, silky dark hair. He loved her smooth white skin, and the very few times she would burst out into intense laughter. She was sweet disposition itself, even though her eyes told a different story. He wanted her to let him in. Let him heal the pain, but she seemed over men in general. It was the same answer every time. And he had pursued her a lot, but he wasn't going to give up. _

'_Rachel, I'm not going to hurt you...' he said softly, after following her into the kitchen at the Mercer house. She looked out the window in despair, wishing he would just understand. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her neck. He could feel her trying to release herself from him. He let her go._

'_Jack, I just need to focus on me okay?' she replied, tears forming in her eyes. 'You need to stop asking me... please...I-I j-just...'_

'_I know...' he interrupted monotonously. You can't... You make it sound like I would control you.'_

_She hesitated._

_Rachel, I am not Dean.' _

'_Please, I just...'_

'_I'm Jack...' _

'_I know, but I'-_

'_Rachel, please...'_

'_Jack, why don't you understand that... I just CAN'T?' Jack sighed._

'_Don't you think you're overdoing this just a little?' he asked. She gave him a piercing stare._

'_You don't know the first of what I've been through!' she cried._

'_Then TELL me, Rachel. MAKE me understand!' he argued, waving his arms about in front of him. Rachel darted her eyes in an attempt to fight back her tears. She covered her face before resting her head on the fridge. Jack ran the tips of his fingers through her hair._

'_Jack...please,' she whispered, eyes closed. _

'_I want to be THAT guy in your life. The one you can tell these things too.'_

'_Jack, it's so much more complicated than you think...' She forced herself to uncover her face and look at him._

'_It doesn't have to be,' he replied flatly, tracing her lips with his fingers. She winced as if in pain._

'_Please understand...' she whispered defeatedly. _

'_I don't know why you're punishing yourself,' he whispered back, getting closer to her and pinning her on the fridge door. She whimpered._

'_Please, Jack...'_

'_I know you feel what I feel.'_

'_Jack...' _

'_We're right for each other.'_

_Rachel made a very weak effort to push him away. He cupped her face and his lips met hers for the first time. _

* * *

Rachel woke up flat on her bed, the sheets messily covering her body. She couldn't contain her smile. Her hands searched the bed for Jack but he wasn't there. Had I dreamt it? She rubbed her eyes lazily and then propped herself up on her elbows.

'Jack?' she asked in a sleepy voice. She heard incoming footsteps.

'Honey, I'm in the kitchen!' he hollered. He rushed into the bedroom, with messy hair and looking sexy in his drawers (and only his drawers). 'Good morning...'

Rachel's smile widened. He sat beside her on the mattress. He ran his fingers through her hair and forced his lips into hers. She eventually pulled herself away.

'What are you doing?' she asked. His hands then interlocked with hers.

'Making breakfast,' he replied. 'Why don't you get freshened up and we can eat? I'm almost done.' Rachel gnawed on her bottom lip. Could he get any more perfect? She made her way off the bed with the sheet draped over her body like a toga. Rachel made her way to the kitchen after getting dressed and brushing her teeth. Jack had a whole breakfast spread of scrambled eggs, bread, fruit and cheese laid out on the table.

'This is nice!' Rachel exclaimed, caressing his back. He kissed her forehead and the proceeded to eating. Rachel had almost forgotten how good a cook Jack was. She felt like she was home again.

'So,' Jack began after swallowing his food. 'What happened to Marianne and your other friend?' Rachel smiled.

'Probably partied all night,' she replied. 'You know how Marianne is.' Jack nodded.

'Yeah, but I have to say that the blonde one was kinda slutty. She was pretty much begging me for a fuck. How are you even friends with this person?' Rachel giggled.

'Julie's not really like that, Jack.' Jack's eyebrows furrowed and he tilted his head.

'What do you mean?' Rachel pursed her lips. _I guess it can't hurt to tell him the truth._

'Well, she only behaved that way because we asked her to. Marianne thought it would tell us whether you really wanted me back.' Jack's face froze.

'What?'

'But you proved yourself, baby,' Rachel chirped, stroking his hair. He pulled himself back and had a pretty angry look on his face. Rachel frowned in confusion.

'You used her to test... test my _self-control_?' Jack could feel his blood boiling. Rachel's breathing slowed.

'Jack, it's not a big deal'—

'_Yes_, it _is_ a big deal,' Jack replied coldly, backing his chair out. 'I travel to New York and poor my heart out to you, and you and your friends are fucking laughing at me behind my back!'

'Jack, please'—Rachel persisted, her voice cracking.

'So when I _said_ that I loved you, it wasn't enough?' Jack argued, glaring at her. 'I think I made my intentions pretty clear.'

'But Jack, you changed and I'—

'No, I think _you're_ the one who's changed. You're influenced by people who don't believe in a real relationship and prefer playing little games with guys! The Rachel _I_ knew wasn't like this,' he muttered, getting out of his chair. Rachel followed suit and tried to reason with him. Jack shook his head and grabbed handfuls of his hair.

'I can't believe I was so fucking stupid. You're still the same _selfish_ bitch you were when you walked out on us'—

Rachel was in tears at this stage. 'Jack...' she persisted in a strained voice. 'I just didn't know if I could trust you! You yourself went off the rails! I just needed reassurance...' Jack was almost at the door when he spun around.

'My WORD should be ENOUGH!' he boomed. 'I should have never come to New York. Have a nice life, Rachel! I hope you and the asshole with a nice place have a great time together.' And he bolted out of the apartment. Rachel's eyes were glistening with tears as she watched him leave. At that moment, her cellphone came to life.

One new message. She opened it.

_Hey Rachel. Hope you and your bad boy are making up nicely :P. Just thought I'd let you know that Matt cracked on the Julie last night and they hooked up. He was an asshole, but congrats! You made the right choice! I'll be home later. – Marianne_

She sighed in defeat. Jack was going back to Detroit for sure. And that's where she needed to go.

* * *

**A/N:** Gasp! Rachel knows what she wants! Jack is not happy! And Matt was the creep we all knew he was! Will going back to Detroit help patch things up? Or is this it? R & R and you shall find out!


	11. Broken Dreams

Chapter 11: Broken Dreams

Summary: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **Enjoy! And sorry it's late, but in all fairness you did get a double update before :P

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Jack couldn't control his rage. Upon arriving at the shit motel he was staying at, he threw off his leather jacket and kicked off his shoes.

_How could I have been so stupid? Of course she hasn't changed. _Amidst his rage and disappointment, his cellphone began vibrating. He checked it wasn't Rachel before answering it.

'Hello?' he asked monotonously.

'Hi! Am I speaking to Jack Mercer?' asked a deep, black man's voice. Jack raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah you are...'

'This is Terry Zuckerman from Warner Music...'

Jack's heart skipped a beat. He'd almost forgotten about his interview the other week. He'd been thinking about his future with the Spares a lot and decided that landing a record deal was too damn hard. Besides, the boys were starting to lose their consistency after six years. At the end of the day, performing at Johnny's every Saturday night wasn't going to get food on the table. So he'd been working at the local music store and kissing ass with contacts from Warner Music for the past six months.

'Oh... Terry!' Jack exclaimed, breathing faster.

'Yeah... just wanted to congratulate you on becoming one of our junior mixers.'

'Oh!' Jack exclaimed, his eyes practically popping out of their sockets. 'Thanks, Terry.'

'You're very welcome, buddy! Your interview went great, and we're ready for you to start at our Detroit Branch on Monday!'

'Oh that's great, Terry...I uh...I'm just on my way back to Detroit from New York, so I'll see you on Monday. Bright and early!' Jack replied, scratching his head. For some reason, he wasn't as happy as he thought he'd be. To think he had imagined Rachel would leave her job and come back to Detroit with him. They could have lived together again. Jack had planned to leave the Spares and pursue work at the Detroit branch of Warner Music. He could actually support her.

'Fucking ironic...' he muttered to himself. He took out his cellphone again and dialled. After a pause he spoke.

'Yeah... Bobby. I'm comin' home.'

_

* * *

_

Jack was in a rush. Rachel would be home from class in ten minutes, and he had to get dinner ready in time. It was their one month anniversary, and Jack wanted to make an impression. He had spent what felt like forever trying to prove himself to her. Proving that he wasn't her ex. Proving that he would never lay a hand on her out of anger. Proving that he wasn't like the men who had come and gone in the past. The timer beeped loudly, and Jack switched the oven off. The dinner table was set and he had made sure the Mercer house was empty that night. Jack had forced Bobby to spend the night elsewhere and Angel wasn't back from his post till next week. Tonight was important. Jack could hear rustling from outside. Rachel had just pulled up to the driveway. Jack jogged to the front door and smiled.

'_Hey, baby!' he called. She struggled with her bags and coat. She managed a smile and hurried to him. He grabbed her things and kissed her cheek lightly. _

'_Hey, Jackie...' she replied quietly, entering the Mercer house and taking off her shoes._

_She thanked Jack as he kicked the door closed behind him, hands full. As he put her things away, she couldn't help but chuckle. He was looking so sexy in his mother's old pink apron with his sleeves rolled up._

'_What?' he asked self-consciously. She scanned his body before walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled._

'_You're so hot when you're dressed like this,' she replied before kissing him. She had been trying to get him in the sack for weeks now. And he wouldn't budge. Perhaps tonight would be the night? She decided that two months was enough time. She had needs! She deepened the kiss and her hands began to wonder, but he groaned and they stopped immediately. He pulled away from her and led her into the kitchen. She let out a sigh._

'_Jaaack...' she whined. She stared at the ceiling in exasperation. He ignored this and dragged her into the kitchen. _

'_Come on, I made dinner...' he persisted, trying to change the subject. She stared at him for a moment with a pout on her face. Jack frowned._

'_What?' he asked. She stared him down. _

'_Why won't you sleep with me?' she asked angrily, pulling herself away from him._

_Jack sighed. 'Rachel...'_

'_No seriously!' she cried, hands on hips._

'_I just...'_

'_What? You're not attracted to me? Is that it?' she asked coldly. Jack rolled his eyes._

'_That's ridiculous'-_

'_So you're happy to fuck any random slut before we go out, and it isn't as enticing with me?' she asked, furiously._

'_Rachel, stop it!-' _

'_Then WHAT?' she yelled. He reached for her again, but she crossed her arms, glaring at him. _

'_Rachel,' he began. She tapped her foot impatiently._

'_Tonight's special.'_

'_That doesn't answer my question,' she replied monotonously, rolling her eyes. He reached out for her arms again and she reluctantly took his hands in hers. _

'_Tonight's the night I wanted to...you know,' he explained. 'I know I've made you wait for a while, but...' Rachel smiled and leaned over to kiss him, but he stopped her. _

'_What?'_

'_But not until I confess something first,' he added. She frowned. She wondered what it could be._

'_It isn't something bad is it?' she asked, concerned it was a disease or something. He laughed and then paused._

'_I hope not...' he replied softly._

'_Jack...?'_

'_I love you...' he said quietly, looking into her eyes. Rachel widened her eyes, confused._

'_That's it?' she asked. Jack smiled and shook his head._

'_I didn't want to... do it... until you knew I loved you first,' he explained. She relaxed her eyes and smiled. She couldn't believe her ears. Her ex had practically forced himself on her after the second date. So then all guys weren't violent assholes after all? She smiled and took him in her arms. _

* * *

'He stormed out? Why?' Marianne asked, her eyes widening. It was early in the evening and Rachel was a crying mess since Jack had left that morning. After all the progress they had made the night before. Why did she have to ruin everything? She could kick herself for being so stupid. She shouldn't have said anything. Well actually, she should have trusted Jack. She couldn't help being cautious.

'He f-found out about what we did,' she replied in a shaky voice. 'And now I think he's gone back to Detroit.'

'Why don't you call him?' Marianne enquired, comforting her friend. Rachel shook her head and blew her reddened nose again.

'He won't answer,' she answered. 'And I don't know where he was staying. I'd say he's well on his way back to Detroit...'

'Hmm...'

'...and that's where I need to go!'

Rachel wiped her eyes again. She was sick of being unhappy all the time. Why did it have to be so damn hard with Jack? Maybe theirs was a story that would never end well.

**

* * *

******

A/N:

Hope you liked that! Rachel is on her way back to Detroit! Will all hell break loose? R & R to find out! 


	12. Crossroads

Chapter 12: Crossroads

Summary: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **I'm back! Sorry for the delay. I have no excuses, other than writer's block. Enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers. **

_A week later_

Rachel had made her way back to Detroit after kissing her boss's ass for extra leave. She labelled the reason 'family emergency', despite the fact that she didn't speak to her mother or stepfather at all. Actually, she'd heard that they had left Michigan altogether a few years back. Not that she gave a crap, anyway. The word 'family' for Rachel meant the Mercers. She had tried calling Jack endlessly, but after a week of no answers and returning calls she knew he wasn't going to give in. And she didn't want to do this over the phone. So she called Bobby and informed him of her plans.

'I'm flying to Detroit, Bobby,' she had said.

'How many times are you guys going to do this?' Bobby replied in exasperation. Rachel tried to fight back her tears when he said this.

'This is it Bobby,' she replied articulately. 'This time it's now or never. I'll come back to Detroit for good, I don't care.' Bobby sighed.

'Well it's not going to be easy,' he pointed out. 'Jack's pretty pissed.' Rachel's stomach churned.

'Oh... what did he say?' she asked, bracing herself with a whole lot of hate.

'He hasn't talked about it since he got back.'

Rachel winced. That was worse. She would have preferred a hate speech. When Jack didn't talk about things, it meant that he was trying to remove all memory of that issue out of his mind. There was silence for a while until Bobby spoke again.

'Where are you staying?' he asked awkwardly.

'Just at my cousins...' Rachel replied.

'You're more than welcome to stay at the house,' he offered. Rachel scoffed.

'Oh yeah, in the same house as a guy who never wants to see me again,' she replied indignantly. 'I'd rather not destroy my chances in the first five minutes.'

Rachel made her way to the Warner Music foyer. The parquet floors were buffed perfectly and the lobby was pretty fancy. Rachel smiled. It pleased her to know that Jack was becoming successful and getting ahead career-wise, but she was disappointed to know that the Spares had split once and for all. She knew Jack to be happiest when he performed with the boys. She chuckled as she admired the modern interior design of the place. _My bad boy has come far_. With that thought, her heart ached. Jack had no intention of seeing her. He wouldn't answer or return her calls. She figured seeing him at work had to be an avenue. She understood he was hurt, and that he felt that he'd been played, but she _had_ to see him. After they reconnected in New York she realised that only _he_ could satisfy her every need; emotional and not to mention sexual. She'd almost forgotten how great the sex was...

'I'm here to see Jack Mercer,' she told the receptionist with a small smile on her face. The receptionist nodded and Rachel waited anxiously.

* * *

'_Well you're going to turn it down right?' Jack asked, trying to contain his emotions. Rachel was telling him about this "new job" she landed in New York. Surely she wouldn't leave Detroit for some stupid job. She had to think about him and their life together. They'd been living together for almost two months. Her priorities were with him, of course. _

_Rachel paused. 'This is an amazing opportunity for me, Jack,' she replied quietly. Jack chuckled as he loaded the dishwasher._

'_There'll be plenty of opportunities. Here. In Detroit.' Rachel stared at him blankly. 'What do you feel like for dessert?' he asked, busying himself with the freezer. He peeked inside._

'_Jack...'_

'_Ice cream?' he asked. She couldn't believe how preoccupied he chose to be._

'_I'm taking the job.'_

'_WHAT?' Jack exclaimed, dropping the ice cream carton on the kitchen floor. 'Fuck...'_

_Rachel stared at him with that same blank expression. Her arms hung by her sides helplessly. _

'_Jack...' His blue eyes stared intently at the ice cream carton. They remained like that for a while._

'_Jack, please...' After a pause Jack cleared his throat._

'_What kind of relationship are we goin' to have if I don't see you?' Rachel's eyes burned with tears._

'_I was thinking we could'-_

'_I'm not leaving Detroit,' Jack interrupted sharply. _

'_But'-_

'_No.' _

_Her lip quivered, but she tried to stay calm. She forced her tears back._

'_Then... we'll have a long-distance relationship.' Jack laughed bitterly and stared her down._

'_Damn it, Rachel! It's a job! We have a life together and you want to change all this for a fucking job? What about us?'_

'_Jack don't be immature! This is my career we're talking about! You don't understand what a great opportunity this is!' she persisted._

'_Don't patronize me! You make it sound like you don't have a choice! You can be successful here too!' he shouted. _

'_Jack, I want a better life for myself!' she cried._

'_And you're not happy with our life? All of a sudden you're unhappy? Funny, I didn't get that vibe when you were screaming my name in bed every night ...'_

'_Jack STOP it,' she warned, tears trickling from her eyes. 'I never said I wasn't happy with you. Do you think I want to leave "us"?'_

'_Well you can't have both!'_

'_What?'_

'_Choose me or the job. I ain't doing no long distance shit.' She clawed onto his shirt and begged him with her eyes._

'_No, Jack don't'-_

'_I said CHOOSE,' he repeated sharply. She paused before letting him go. He didn't keep his eyes off of her. She slowly hung her head and Jack felt himself infuriate. _

'_Do whatever the fuck you want, Rachel!' He turned to leave the kitchen, but Rachel touched his arm in one last attempt._

'_Jack... I don't want to break up. But you need to understand how important this is for me. I've always been dependent on someone. Now I can take care of myself and feel secure.' Jack rolled his eyes._

'_Well, I hope your job makes you very happy. I guess I was fuckin' idiot for thinking I was a priority in your life!' _

_And he bolted out of the Mercer house. _

* * *

'Rachel, _leave_,' Jack ordered, pointing at the door. Rachel had managed to see him at the studio. His manager gave him five minutes to talk to her. Part of him couldn't believe she was here.

'Jack, I came back for you. For _us_,' she persisted, not moving. Jack tried not looking at her. He was so angry at her. He was hurt. He was so damn tired of this game. He just wanted to hide and never put his heart on the line ever again. Why couldn't she understand that?

'There is no _us_,' he replied coldly, folding his arms. 'You and your little friends made sure of that in New York.' Rachel felt her stomach churn. She walked closer to him. He refused to look at her. She realised that she had hurt him. And she knew he was tired.

'I made a _mistake_. But I love you...' She reached out to his face and stroked his cheek with her left hand. He winced as if in pain. He was so tired of being angry. Of being lonely and missing her.

'It's not supposed to be this hard...' he whispered, eyes still closed. He was also tired of being played.

'Look at me, Jack,' she pleaded. 'Look into my eyes. My intentions are sincere.' He shook his head like a child. She placed both hands on his shoulders. He slowly opened his eyes. After a pause, he finally spoke up.

'I... I can't do this right now,' he whispered. She wished he didn't say it, though.

'Jack, please...'

'We'll talk tonight. At home...' It was hard to say no to her when she looked at him like that. Rachel smiled. _It's better than nothing. _And he reacted better than she had expected.

Rachel stepped out of the studio feeling a bit better. She'd go back to the Mercer house later and straighten everything out. She inhaled the chilly Detroit air and shivered. Detroit hadn't changed much. She decided to get a coffee from a nearby cafe. To her relief, when she walked in, the cafe was nice and warm. She ordered a cappuccino and seated herself on a velvety, green armchair by the window. She took out her phone, ready to update Marianne when she dropped it.

'Shit...' she muttered, kneeling down to retrieve it. But someone had beaten her to it. She sat up to thank them when...

'I believe this is yours,' said a familiar, smooth talking male voice.

'Oh, tha'- Rachel's eyes scanned the well-built man before her. Those familiar green eyes...wavy black hair and high cheek bones. Her stomach churned.

'Rachel...' he continued. 'It's been a long time, hasn't it?' He stared at her intensely. Rachel felt as though all of her past fears had returned to haunt her.

It was her ex-boyfriend. Dean.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no! It's her abusive ex! What will she do? Or rather, what will HE do? R & R to find out!


	13. Poison

Chapter 13: Poison

Summary: Jack Mercer was your typical Third Class Rockstar. His life meant lots of women, cheap gigs and even more alcohol and cigarettes. But what will happen when an old flame comes back into his life?

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. It's been ages. It's very bad. But I can say that I will complete this story in the next two chapters.

Also, the person I had in mind for the character look of Dean (Rachel's ex) is Ian Somerhalder with green eyes. I'm actually a big fan of his, but somehow his look just works. Hope that helps while you're reading! :)

Just a warning that this chapter is not fluffy, and is an example of why this fic is rated M. Please do not read if the theme of sexual assault is something you can't handle.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brothers. Any characters I create are purely fictional and have no affiliation with any actor or actress in American films. **

'D-D... Dean,' Rachel stammered. She couldn't believe her eyes. She'd heard that he'd left Detroit years ago. The sight of him was nostalgic. And the memories were not pleasant.

'_Rachel_,' he began, sizing her up with his confident eyes. 'You look _amazing_. I almost _forgot_ how gorgeous you were...'

Rachel was almost non-responsive. He was still the same. He hadn't changed one bit. He still had that slick way of speaking. And this is how he spoke to all women, even when they were going out. His words made her feel sick.

'Um...' she croaked. Her stomach churned. She started thinking about how she could get herself out of there. Or whether she could. 'I should go...'

'You make it sound like you're _leaving_,' he interrupted with a self-satisfied tone. 'Of course, you wouldn't speak to an old lover like _that_. You're not _capable_ of being so rude.'

Rachel avoided eye contact and headed for the cafe's exit and Dean barricaded her path. He had a way of being physically intimidating with sweetest smile on his face. An expression that could make any girl feel loved. It was one of the reasons it took so long for her to leave him. Apart from the fear, that is. She felt her face heating up. She felt uncommonly warm and her face started to redden.

'Please- just let me go, Dean...' she pleaded. Nothing could wipe that smirk on Dean's face. He paused.

'No,' he said flatly. 'You'll have a coffee with me.' Rachel shook her head. She felt her temperature rising. _What the hell do I do?_

'No... no I don't... I have to...' she mumbled.

'_Sit_,' he insisted, before she her head began to spin and she lost her balance. Her vision became blurry until she blacked out completely. Other customers at the cafe began to gasp aloud and ask if she was alright. Sure enough, Dean was able to grab her in time.

'Should I call 911?' asked a middle aged woman, peering over to their table.

'No,' Dean replied, licking his lips. 'She'll be fine. She's my girlfriend.'

Some people took a sigh of relief and sat back in their chairs.

'Are you sure?' asked another. Dean gave them a warm smile.

'I'll just take her home. She's had a _long_ day.'

* * *

It was evening by the time Rachel woke up. She found herself lying on an uncomfortable bed in what looked like a motel room. _Where the hell am I? What's the time?_ She sat up and her eyes adjusted to the dull lighting of the room. It was adorned with old, wooden furniture, ugly brown carpet and a dingy looking bathroom to her left.

'Nice to see you up again,' said a voice from the doorway. Rachel's eyes adjusted and she made sense of her predicament.

'No! No!' she cried, scrambling to her feet. 'Not _you!'_ She tried to find her purse and get the hell out of there. Dean just half-smiled at her as he leaned on the door frame.

'Rachel, Rachel, Rachel...' he cooed, running his fingers through his silky, dark hair. 'You're still as stupid as you always were, huh?'

'Fuck you!' she screamed. 'Let me out of here, you bastard!' Dean's smile faded and his eyes darkened as they focused on her coldly.

'You're the big shot college student who just never learned her place. Your parents didn't want you. The guy you began fucking after me doesn't want you...' he hissed.

'Go to hell...' she said quietly, trying to push past him.

'Jackie Mercer, right?' he asked in a high pitched voice. She ignored him and tried to push past him. He wouldn't budge.

'Get out of my way you fucking psycho!' she cried.

This pushed him over the edge. He grabbed her waist and forced her over his shoulders. Her screams became louder as her threw her on the bed and backhanded her left check. She tried to fight him and push him off of her, but he only intensified the blows to her face and abdomen.

'STOP IT!' she wailed, tears tricking past her temples. Her sobs grew louder. He gave her one heavy blow to the navel which forced her to stop twitching. Her lip was bleeding. She whimpered in pain.

'I am the _only_ one who ever wanted you,' he snarled, looking down at her. 'Now give me what _I_ want...' He slid her off the foot of the bed only to sit there himself and begin unzipping his pants. She sighed helplessly. She was in excruciating pain. She felt like a ghost. She positioned herself in front of him, on her knees...

* * *

'Where the hell is she?' Jack asked Bobby in the Mercer kitchen. It was almost midnight and Rachel hadn't met him at home like she said she would. _Had she forgotten?_ She wouldn't have come all the way back if she didn't want to try. He had called her almost eighteen times. Maybe she was having car trouble. But it wouldn't take her over five hours to get sorted.

'That's strange,' Bobby replied. 'Let me try calling her.' A moment later, he shook his head. 'No luck.'

_Had she changed her mind? Was she playing hard to get?_ It was all so perplexing. Jack seated himself at the dinner table and crossed his arms, before falling asleep.

* * *

'Miss,' the nurse said sternly. 'You need to identify yourself.'

'Jane Doe...'

Rachel's expression was frozen. Her eyes had lost their brightness. She felt dead inside. Even though she was breathing and was in the hospital recovery room. The nurse tapped on her clipboard impatiently.

'Jane Doe,' Rachel managed to blurt again.

'Now this is not going to turn out well for you. We need to find out who did this to you...' the nurse explained. Rachel felt herself getting angrier.

'No one fucking _did _anything to me!' she hissed. 'I hooked up with a guy. That's it...'

'Then why did the motel proprietor call an ambulance after he saw you semi-conscious on the floor with bruises on your arms and stomach? Not to mention your busted lip...'

'I like it wild,' she lied. 'Can I go now?' _Fucking proprietor. I just want to get the hell out of Detroit. _

'Not yet...'

Rachel groaned. _What the hell do these people want from me?_

'We're just waiting for some results.'

And the nurse left her alone. Rachel placed her bag on her lap. Somehow, Dean had left her half awake and had the decency to leave her stuff behind. He got his dick service and left her in the room. She was surprised he didn't rape her as well. _There's the silver fucking lining._ Rachel felt her phone vibrating again. It was Jack. He was calling all night. She was done. Done with it all. She'd relived her past. Her greatest nightmare. And couldn't give a shit any more. _Dean was right. I am stupid._ She wanted out. Once and for all. She wanted to put everything in Detroit behind her. It just wasn't worth it anymore. She couldn't face him. She loved Jack so much. But she just wanted to leave.

The nurse returned after fifteen minutes with a piece of paper in her hands.

'Miss "Doe",' she said. Rachel looked up. She'd already changed out of her gown and back into her clothes, ready to leave.

'Can I go now?' she asked.

'Just a minute,' the nurse replied. 'Have you been feeling nauseous lately? Or weak?'

'What? Why?'

'Miss Doe, you are just over a week pregnant.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Things sure have changed! Will she tell Jack what really happened? Will she tell him she's carrying his kid? Will they finally work things out? Next chapter is the FINAL chapter peeps! It may be followed by an epilogue. But the speed at which I update depends on your reviews! So please review!


End file.
